Gatekeepers of Thought Book 1
by CybertronianChaoticButterfly
Summary: I don't believe my story would be a crossover but, I put it there anyway. This is my own Magical Story that takes place in the Transformers universe, No Autobots no Decepticons. Six girls who have a unknown origin have become Gatekeepers , those who must protect the people from monsters. But there is a larger foe in the universe that seeks to turn the Earth into a Chaos Planet.


I forgot to post this months ago. My bad. I'm working on chapter 1.

Alpha Trion was sitting at his desk, thinking about many things. But, something told him to look at The Covenant of Primus, which he protected. He opened it up and upon one of its pages, what seemed like a prophecy. Alpha Trion spoke it aloud: ' She who bears the blood of the ruler of the Pit. Will be among those who guard the Gates of the Mind. The gate she will guard will lead to chaos. When she realizes her full power, the green planet will fall into chaos. The Princess of Destruction must never be allowed to realize her power'.

Alpha Trion gently closed the Covenant and sat down, thinking about what the Covenant has said. He needed to tell his brothers about this, needed to tell Primus about it. So they can make a plan on how to prevent what is to come. But first he needed to talk to a certain brother of his, lucky he was here today, which is quite rare. " VECTOR! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" the old Prime called.

In a few minutes the guardian of time and space had come into the room where Alpha Trion, his brother, was. " Did you HAVE to yell so loud? You yelled so loud I'm sure everybot in The Pit would have heard you." The clockwork prime said. Entering the room. "Sorry about that, I needed to talk to you about something. Alpha Trion said. " If it's about Maximo don't bother, I've looked. Can't find that slimey mech." Vector said, sounding very annoyed. "No, not him but, thank you for that information." Trion responded. Vector tilted his helm in confusion. "Then what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. Trion walked over to his desk and grabbed the Covenant of Primus and turned to the page with the prophecy. "This is what I wanted to show you. I'll show the others later." Trion said and showed Vector the prophecy. Vector read the prophecy and he became afraid. "Vector,have you been keeping an optic on the gate to the Pit?" Trion asked. Vector looked at Trion. "I have, there have been some movements. It's odd but, they are planning something." he said. "Vector, I'm thinking that what you saw is connected to this prophecy." Trion said, rubbing his beard. "I'm thinking that too. But, what is this 'green planet' it's talking about?" Vector asked. "I don't know" Trion said.

Vector rubbed his chin, thinking. "I'm going to have to look for this 'green planet'. Hopefully I can find it". " We must so we can find a way to protect it from 'them'".Trion said. " You're right, can't let them get their servos on it and turning it into a planet of chaos." Vector added.

"HEY VECTOR, TRION. COME ON, THE MEETING IS GOING TO START SOON!" one of their brothers yelled.

Vector sighed. " why must he be so loud?" he asked. "You know the answer to that" Trion answered, hiding a smile. "But, you like it" he added. Vector smiled. " your right. Being outside of time and watching over everything. I missed the crazy parts." Vector said."We should head to the meeting room and wait for Primus to come." Trion said. "Well then let's head to the meaning room." Vector said. Trion nodded and grabbed the Covenant of Primus to show the others the prophecy. He can't help but be extremely worried. 'I have a very bad feeling about this prophecy' he thought. ' I haven't been this worried in a long time. Maybe since before the final fight with HIM'. He shivered, He did not like saying or remembering that time very much. It didn't end very well. There were times after, even now he wants to cry. It still hurts. What remains of the Thirteen, they still hurt. Even though it's been billions of years, it still hurts, they all still hurt. Except the one who did it. The anger of that day still inside. We HE turned his back on Primus and killed Solus. Damn, he didn't want to remember that.

Vector Prime and Alpha Trion walked down the hallway to the meeting room. They walked in silence. Still thinking about the prophecy. Nothing had ever bothered them this much in a long time.

They soon enter the meeting room. Most of their brothers are just staring at Nexus Prime messing around with Amalgamous Prime, the two tricksters. Prima looks like his processor is hurting and Onyx is just shaking his helm. This is what happens when the remaining Thirteen are together, sometimes utter chaos. This is normal for them.

Onyx looks up and notices Vector and Trion. " Oh, you two finally came in here. Been waiting for a while." The beastformer said looking up. "I needed to show Vector something.' he responded calmly. Onyx raised an eye ridge. " What is it?' he asked. "When the meeting starts I'll tell everyone. Its extremely important" Trion said Sitting down in his seat. This caused Prima to look at Trion very seriously. Along with Nexus and the other Thirteen. " If that's the case then, it must be very serious then" Prima said. " It is" Trion said in a hollow tone. Everyone looked at Trion. The only time he ever used that tone was when thing in question were extremely serious.

Before any more questions could be asked. The sound of metal moving silents everyone. In a short time a blue and silver mech appeared out of the floor. "I hope I was not late" the mech" said. "No, Primus. Trion and Vector just got here after talking about something not long ago" said Prima. Primus looked at Trion and Vector. "What did you talk about?" The god asked sitting in his own chair. Trion sighed. "It was something to do with what written in The Covenant" He told his creator. The other Prime's optics widened in shock. Primus looked at Trion very seriously. "What did it say?" Primus said sternly. "It was a prophecy" He said. "What was it about?" Primus asked. The other Primes looked at Trion waiting for his answer. He looked at his creator and his brothers. Vector was looking right at him, already knowing about it and nodded his helm. Trion sighed " it said ' She who bears the blood of the ruler of The Pit. Will be among those who guard the Gates of The Mind. The Gate she will guard will lead to chaos. When she realizes her full power the green planet will fall into chaos. The Princess of Destruction must never be allowed to realize her power'" he recited the prophecy.

Primus's optics widened in fear. The other Primes except Vector had fear in their optics as well. " No" Primus said. Nexus crossed his servos. "Great…. Just great just when things were going good. Then THIS happens." The combiner said sarcastically throwing his helm back. "This isn't good. How do we stop this?" Prima said rubbing his helm. They had other things that needed to be done but now, they have to deal with this and they had no plan. "If i may add" Vector said. Causing his brothers and Primus to look at him. "From my place outside of time. I make sure to keep an optic on the gate to the Pit and there have been movements. Whatever he is planning, they have started the process of their plan". "This really isn't good. They have started something and we don't know what it is" Onyx said worriedly. " It seems we might have to start that project. Sooner than we planned." Primus said calmly.

"Do we have everything we need for it?" Onyx asked. " We have had everything for awhile now. Me and Alchemist have worked a long time just to get the stuff" Trion responded. "I didn't want to do this when there was trouble" Nexus said sadly. "I didn't want to either but we have no choice this time" Prima responded.

"Prima, Nexus, Vector, Trion and Onyx are you ready?" Primus asked All five nodded there helms. "Good let's get the project started" he said standing up. Primus, Prima, Nexus, Vector, Trion and Onyx leave the room and head somewhere else inside Cybertron.

In another realm…

" So, everything is ready?" a deep voice asked.

Yes, My Lord" a large figure says in a kneeling position, its body glows like fire. "Good… heheheheh… finally it's time" the large figure says with a fanged grin. " I can't wait to see how much chaos is unleashed on that planet" the figure laughs evilly.


End file.
